Death-Rush
by ploThief
Summary: All it took was one accident. Now, Danny is on the run, and no one could help him. Or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I know I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it. I'm not only a plot thief, but also a story skipper. So that means whenever a new idea pops up-****_ Bam_****- a new story is written. Sucks, doesn't it?**

**Anywho, this is inspired by all those TTxDP writers who usually start like this. Enjoy.**

**I do not own any of these characters. The world is grateful for that.**

For once, he was glad for the rain. It soaked him to the bone, made him numb with the cold. And that was good. He needed to be numb; needed to wash away why he ran away in the first place. Needed to forget-

He snapped back to reality. Apparently, the rain wasn't working as well as he hoped. Sighing, he tried a different way to distract himself.

Mentally, he listed off what he accomplished so far. Let's see: Destroyed the Boo-merang and all other tracking devices he could find? Check. Took a few ghost weapons, but idiotically forgot to bring enough money? Check. Changed his appearance? He was working on that. Danny Phantom was gone for sure. There was nothing he could do to earn that title again. Unfortunately, the rest of the world hadn't realized that, and he wasn't going to be the one to burst its bubble. So now his salt and pepper hazmat suit was completely cloaked with a black hooded robe. Because he couldn't bear to tear off the emblem Sam made, the pendent holding the cloak wasn't enough. Chains were pierced though to hold the fabric closed. To protect everyone around him. And sometimes, that wasn't even enough.

He was close now, so close. Best time to transform while no one was around. He winced when he felt the blue ring erupt from his body and focused hard to keep in control. When it was over, his ghost form was replaced with his human half, complete with a makeover of its own.

Black hoodie. Faded yellow t-shirt. Black cargo pants tucked in matching hiker boots. Yellow shoelaces. Chains in belt loops. 'Jackson's' getup would of made both his friends proud. Sure, Danny Fenton could still exist, but being recognized as such would ruin the purpose of running away. Flipping on his hood, a ghost of a smile played on his lips as he walked away.

"Jump City; here I come."


	2. Ch1: Finding

**A/N**: Wow. This one was... Agnsty. Not the best way to start the new year, huh? If you have any questions/ comments/anything you wanna talk about please review (or PM me)! Because I don't really know where this is going...  
Credit to all those TT xDP stories out there and a little to a story called "Cloud Shapes" by Inky Iris  
_**R.t.R (Cuz y'all are awesome =):**_  
**DPhan746**: sorry! I know i'm being slow in updating and need to make that a new year's resolution or something. Happy holidays to you as well! (P.s. I kinda made a DP story based off a conversation we had. Its called "Filthy Mouth" if you're interested. Thanks again!) ; )  
**KodiakWolfe13**: Thank you! I'll try! = }  
**animegal1357**: okie-doke! =3

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The world is grateful for that.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding

Two. Weeks. Two weeks had passed and he _still_ didn't have a place to stay.

His options were limited, sure: he couldn't buy or rent a place for lots of reasons, plus he wasn't exactly loaded. Hotels were out of the question too. But still, this was ridiculous: Jump City was a metro city, not freaking Amity Park! He should of found a nice, dark, empty alleyway by now. A dumpster, anything! But _nooo_, the locals just _had_ to get in the way. Street thugs he could handle. In fact, they actually helped. He got their clothes, spoils, and extra money in his pocket and in exchange they got their life and a lesson not to mug mysterious15 year old teens again, or any person for that matter. Fair trade. But random citizens? Nope. Some how, they always found his hiding spots, which then they would try to share/steal in an attempt to avoid the battles of the Teen Titans if they were smart.

Ah, the Teen Titans. How could he forget them?

If they were the image of superheros, then he was was more than happy not to be one anymore.

Seriously, they were so obnoxious it made his head hurt. Their fights, their home, _hell_- even their _clothes_, made him wanna punch them in the face. Especially their leader. Just because your teammates can't help being green or something doesn't mean you need to outdo it.

And yet people still loved and accepted them.

They destroyed half the city, endangered people's lives on a daily basis, and what do they get? A holiday, government funding, and the ability to parade around like they own the place. He did _less_ than that as Phantom and all he got was a few more supporters and blasts to the face. Maybe Vlad was right about-  
Danny stopped in his tracks. _Don't think about that man. Don't think about it._

Too late.

Recent memories floated up from the cracked sidewalk and lazily wafted around him. Danny hacked violently, trying to get it out of his system. He could feel himself sliding down on the wall next to him. Feel his eyes close, only to open them a second later.

He was in his room.  
Danny heard a knock on his door. He opened it.  
"Hey Jazz."  
His older sister smiled in response. She seemed to recovered the best out of all of them, but the tale-tell rings around her eyes were still there. Everyday, she pulled him into a hug. And everyday, he asked the same question.  
" How's mom?"  
"She's fine. Better than... Better than before." She didnt say it, but he knew what she meant._ Better than you_. He pulled away. "I'm fine too."  
"No your not." She grabbed him before he could walk away. "Danny, I know that what happened affected you the hardest. I know that you blame yourself because it happened. But it wasn't your fault."  
"Don' . That." His eyes sparked green.  
"But its the truth." He pushed her away and went into his room, slamming the door in her face before she could enter.  
His breathes were uneven, but he didn't cry. He never cried. Crying was pointless. It couldn't bring them back.  
"Its the truth." He heard Jazz stop at the door. "And you have to accept it. You need to accept there was nothing you could do and move on. Because they wouldn't want you to be like this. To be this-this empty shell. P-Please Danny." Her voice cracked. Danny listened to her hastily wipe away tears from her face.  
" Please Danny, come back to us. We miss you. We love you it hurts everyday to see you this way. We just want to see you happy again. I-I want to see my little brother smile again."  
They were both silent for a long time. Finally, Jazz got up from the door.  
"Breakfast is ready. I'll take you to the bus stop."  
Danny stayed there even after she went downstairs, staring at his rocket models. Maybe... Maybe Jazz was right. Maybe it wasn't his fault.  
He grimanced, feeling the guilt building in his stomach. No, it was his fault. He could of saved them. Somehow.  
But it didn't mean that the others had to suffer anymore from his choices as well. He could never be as happy as he used to be, but could at least try. For Jazz's sake, for Mom's.  
He was going to apologize, he decided. First thing in the car, he was going to apologize to Jazz and start anew.  
He went downstairs. Three people were already seated there: two he loved, one he didn't want to see.  
"Morning sweetie." His mom greeted warmly. Danny kissed the top of her head and murmured a hello.  
"Good Morning little badger."  
Danny looked up at his 'former' arch-nemises. He was not at all surprised to find Vlad Masters in the house, cooking breakfast for his mother. The man came a few days later after the accident, bearing nothing but condolences to something he played no part in. He had been here for months now, helping stitch mom back together in a way neither Danny nor Jazz could. That didn't mean Danny hated him any less: he would never replace his father. Ever. But Mom and Jazz said to be a little nicer. Soo...  
"Morning."  
Danny didn't know which was better, the way his sister lit up, or the shocked expression of the cheese head. He ignored both and grabbed a bowl of cereals. Fruit loops, of course.  
Their breakfast went on steadily after that. Until he started noticing the nervous looks the adults were passing between them and theirselves, especially Danny. Like they were about to announce something he wouldn't like. Finally, his mom cleared her throat.  
"Jazz, Danny; Vlad and I have something to tell you." Danny crossed his fingers.  
_Please don't say your getting married. Please don't say your getting married._  
"We're moving to Wisconsin to live with Vlad." Danny choked.  
Shit. This was worse.  
"What did you say?" He croaked out after swallowing. They all looked at him.  
"Danny... You just swallowed your spoon."  
"** . ?**"  
"Daniel," Vlad laced his fingers with Maddie. "Your mother and I thought it would be best for the family to get a change of view, so to speak. This could help you recover and start anew."  
The billionaire continued, but Danny didn't listen. A fiery-cold grip tightened around his heart, and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't hurt them. He couldnt break his promise. He couldn't become _**him**_. He clutched his chest as the world danced around him. "N-no."  
"Daniel, are you alright? Is your heart acting up again? Daniel!"  
Hands reached to steady him, but he feebly pushed them away and stumbled to his room. "I can't... I 't..."  
He collapsed in a heap on his bed with only one thought in mind:  
** . . .**

Danny sat up from his bed, gasping hard. Everything stank; did he throw up this time?

Oh wait. He was in an alleyway in Jump City.

And he wasn't alone.

"Are you okay?" The masked teen knelt down by him.  
Danny cursed silently. Out of all the people, it had to be the trafficlight. At least he kept those rays and his hoodie on.  
Before Robin could get a better look, Danny ducked down a morfed his face, closing his eyes to dim the neon green light radiating from them. In less than a second a square-faced, dirty blond smiled at the titan like this was the best day ever instead of his heart feeling on fire. "Aw sweet! You're like, the Robin. Its like totally a like, honor to meet ya, dude."

Danny could practically see what the titan was thinking, ranging from '_crap its one of those tourist trying to fit in_' to '_so this is where stereotypes come from_'. "Um, thanks. So how did you end up on the floor?"

"Mugga dude got me as I was like walking home. Took like, my wallet. But you must of like scared him off with like a hella beating, right dude? Ya gonna get him?"

Robin flashed a smile. "Right."

Liar.

"Gotta go, dude. My mom's gonna totally kill me for walking down here."

"Listen to your mother next time. It isn't safe to walk in alleyways in this neighborhood."

"Okay, He gripped his heart and pretended it pained him, which wasn't that hard. "At least he didn't take like, my life. Or my rays."

"Right. Stay safe, citizen."

"See ya! Its Jason, by the way. You should like totally follow me on..." Danny didn't even finish listing the first three social medias before the superhero was gone. Danny dropped the morph and chuckled, before clutching his heart again. Damn, he really needed to watch his powers before his "problem" acted up. A quick bite should control it for an hour. Two if he was lucky.

* * *

Danny couldn't believe his luck. There was an abandoned amusent park on the outskirts of the city. And it was flowing with unconcentrated ectoplasm, just waiting to be taken. The only thing that blocked him from his oasis was a ten foot fence. Which meant nothing to him.

Phasing through the fence, Danny immediately went to the location with highest amount of ecto-energy: the ferris wheel.

The wheel looked more unstable when he got closer, and it creaked ever so slightly in the night's wind. The energy was radiating from on of the highest seats on the ride, a place that no one could reach without defying gravity. The halfa smirked and walked vertically up the ferris wheel. Laws of physics be damned.

Reaching the seat, Danny filled himself with ectoplasm to his heart's content, pun intended and all. This ectoplasm was different from the usual to; a lot of it had mixed with positive emotions and thus left the teen feeling better than before.

Humming contently, Danny decided to explore a bit before hitting the hay. He went into a few empty tents before entering something called the 'House of Mir'.

A few steps in he realized it meant 'House of Mirrors'. He glanced at his reflection every now a then, partly out of paranoia and partly out of curiosity. He walked into a circular room of mirrors, crushing the shards of broken glass with each step.

_Broken glass_.

Danny's body started to tremble. He needed to get out of here. He turned around and stopped.

The broken reflections of his friends starred back at him.

_"Hey Danny."_ The reflection of a African American boy waved good naturally. "Did you miss me?"

"Tucker."

_"Don't forget about me,"_ Danny's voice stopped at the sight of his girlfriend's shattered violet eyes. "You're going to visit me soon, right Danny?"

"I-"

"Why would you want him to? You wouldn't be in a coma if it wasn't for him."

"And he wouldn't be dead."

"Why didn't you save me?"

"N-no Tucker I-" Danny reached out to his best friend, and the glass shattered on impact.

_"You killed him!"_

_"Why couldn't you save us, Danny?"_ Fragments of Tucker's mouth whispered from the fell to his knees and covered his ears.

" I-i tried please I tried"

_"Why didn't you save us Danny?" _  
_"Don't you love us Danny?"_  
_Don't you miss us Danny?"_  
**_"Danny?"_**

"Itrieditriedpleasestoppleaseitried." Danny shoved the glass shards in his ears, red reflecting everywhere on the floor. It didn't work: he could still hear them.

_**"Danny."**_  
_**"Danny."**_

"Imsorrypleasesyopityied."

But they didn't. They never stopped when he filled his ears full with glass and blood. They never stopped when he apologized and pleaded until he could speak no more. They never stopped when he broke their reflections.  
They only stopped when he collapsed to the floor, huddling himself into a ball as the worst memory slaughtered his mind.

**The accident****.**


End file.
